


Cuddling Together

by ZDcookie_996



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Cuddles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Seb, cute couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 00:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: 5 Times Seb was the little spoon and 1 time where Kimi was the little spoon.





	Cuddling Together

**Author's Note:**

> Massive apologies to all! I'm very sorry its taken me this long to post! I've recently swapped apartments at work and I'm really struggling and also I start in the early hours so I've been very tired. This is my first proper day off in a while so I thought I would gift everyone with a little story. Please continue to send in any prompts you may have. Thank you for your patience!

1- Sick

Sebastian was feeling pretty lousy. He and Kimi had celebrated Christmas and New Year together and now here he was stuck in bed feeling sick and sorry for himself. Thankfully he wasn't due to race anytime soon, it was the middle of January so he had a month until testing. It was still winter break and here he was lying in bed. He could feel himself drifting off when the door to the bedroom opened and his boyfriend walked into the room. He headed towards Seb carrying a glass of water and a few tablets in his hand.

"How are you feeling, Rakas?" Kimi asked, concerned.

He placed the glass of water on the bedside table beside Seb as he placed the back of his hand on the German's forehead to check his temperature.

"Been better." Came the reply.

Kimi took his hand away and instead started stroking Seb's hair.

"Your fever is going up." Kimi told the German.

Seb sighed.

"I'll be fine, I just want to sleep."

Kimi removed the hand from his boyfriend's hair, ignoring the whine as he did so.

"Have a drink first." Kimi replied.

Seb sat up and Kimi gave him the glass of water alongside the tablets. He then moved away to go to the other side of the room to shut the curtains.

"Kimi?" A quiet voice called.

As Kimi turned around he saw that the glass of water had been placed back in its original spot and that Seb had curled himself under the covers again.

"What's wrong, Seb?" He asked.

"Can you sleep with me?" Seb asked, sleepily.

Kimi smirked a little and without replying got underneath the covers behind Seb and wrapped an arm around his waist as he buried his face into Seb's neck.

"Just sleep, Seb. Hopefully you'll feel better soon." Kimi said, soothingly.

Seb sighed and soon enough he drifted into a deep sleep with Kimi curled up behind him.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
2- Cold

It was always common for Seb to complain about the cold. Kimi never complained, he was just so used to it having been brought up in Finland. Seb was forever jealous of the fact that Kimi made no real complaint about the cold. Here he was now standing in a freezing cold garage during testing in the middle of February. Snowing. It had actualy been snowing. Seb could not wait to get back to the hotel and warm up. Preferably with his boyfriend whom he had not seen because he was in the hotel on his day off. Annoying Finn! How dare he get to be in the warmth? So when testing finished that day, Seb bolted back to the hotel and the first intention was to get into bed and wrap himself in as many blankets as possible. The minute Seb got through the door, he raced over to the bed and buried himself under the covers without so much as a hello to Kimi. He sighed as he was encased in warmth and forgot he had company until he heard a chuckle in the background.

"Cold are we?" The Finn asked.

Seb removed the covers from his face to look at his boyfriend.

"Its snowing, Kimi! Snowing! It was so cold today and half of the time all we did was stand around in the garage." Seb grumbled.

Kimi chuckled again and Seb glared back.

"Poor Sebby. Struggling in the cold." Kimi smirked.

Seb pouted.

"It's not funny." He mumbled.

"No of course it's not, grumpy."

"Why don't you come over here and help warm up your grumpy boyfriend?" Seb asked as he gave Kimi his best puppy dog eyes.

Kimi sighed and then crawled into bed behind Seb who was grinning as Kimi wrapped his arms around him.

As Kimi buried his face into Seb's neck, he huffed.

"You are like a block of ice."

"Told you." That was the only reply he got  
\------------------------------------------------------------------

3- Post Australia

It was always really tiring travelling to and from Australia. They always had to fly in earlier for the race in order to overcome jetlag. The ridiculous time zones meant that the UK and most of Europe were practically half a day behind Australia. Thankfully when the race finished, the next race would be in two weeks. Seb and Kimi were glad of this fact when they finally got home from Australia at stupid o'clock in the morning. The first place they went to was their bed. Kimi had only been sleeping for a couple of hours before he got up needing to go to the toilet. When he got back to the bedroom, he heard a sigh and he knew his boyfriend was still awake. He got into bed and pressed his chest into Seb's back, wrapping his arms around him as he laced their fingers together.

"You okay?" He asked.

Seb sighed again.

"Can't sleep. Stupid jetlag."

Kimi started stroking Seb's hand with his thumb as he began to softy hum an old Finnish lullaby in the hope that the German would slowly drift off. It was a bit of time before his boyfriend's eyes began to feel heavier and eventually he took in a deep breath and finally fell asleep. Kimi could feel Seb's change in breathing and he smiled softly knowing he was asleep and he continued to draw circles on Seb's hand with his thumb until he fell back to sleep.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
4- Post Bahrain  
Kimi sat alone in bed, having not long arrived home after the flight from Bahrain. Seb was downstairs, he thought it best to leave his boyfriend alone for a bit having been quiet the whole flight home. Kimi felt incredibly guilty. About the incident, the fact that he just walked away and also the fact that they hadn't celebrated Seb's win and although his boyfriend had insisted that the celebrations could wait, he was still feeling guilty and deeply unsettled. So when Seb came up to the bedroom in the hope of speaking to Kimi, his boyfriend was more intent on shutting it out for now. 

"Can you turn the light off?" Kimi asked the moment Seb opened the bedroom door.

Seb silently turned the light off and climbed into bed turning onto his side. He was pleasantly surprised when the Finn turned around and cuddled into his back. Kimi was breathing deeply into the back of his neck but Seb couldn't keep quiet any longer.

"It's not your fault you know."

Kimi sighed.

"I broke his leg, Seb. My car broke his leg. It's entirely my fault." Kimi replied.

"It was a system error that should not have happened and hopefully will never happen again." 

Kimi then moved his hand to grasp onto Seb's who in turn squeezed his hand in comfort.

"Can we not talk about this now? In the morning?" Kimi asked, hesitantly.

"In the morning." Seb repeated.

It was quiet for a little while and Seb wondered if Kimi had fallen asleep until a voice called out in the darkness.

"I'm sorry we haven't celebrated your win."

"We have time yet. Don't you worry I intend to celebrate fully." Seb replied, smiling.

Kimi grinned and reached over to kiss Seb's cheek. The German's grin lit up even bigger.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
5- Post Baku  
Seb and Kimi were in bed asleep after arriving home from another race, a race that had not gone so well for Seb who had missed out on a podium position but very well for Kimi who finished 2nd place. Seb had woken up in the early hours of the morning and had struggled to get back to sleep and began fussing when his mind travelled back to the race. Kimi woke up when he felt Seb move restlessly in front of him.

"Go back to sleep." He said softy.

"I can't help but think about the race." Seb replied.

"Will do you no good. Go back to sleep." Kimi whispered sleepily.

Seb sighed and closed his eyes. He felt the Finn breath deeply into the back of his neck and he knew he had fallen asleep. He opened his eyes again. Kimi would always be supportive he knew that but deep down he was beginning to wonder if he had made a big mistake in his fight for the championship.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
6- Australia 2019

Kimi had gone to bed a happy man. His boyfriend had won the first race of the season. He was disappointed that he hadn't been there but he had been ill the following week and Seb didn't it was fair for the Finn to be travelling half way across the world when he was still recovering. He also claimed that it would be a trial period considering that Kimi was now retired and wouldn't be going to all of the races. Kimi was asleep in bed, he had hoped to be awake to greet Seb but with a whole day worth of flying, the Finn knew that his boyfriend would be home really late. He wasn't entirely sure what had woken him up a few hours later but it took a while for him to register that the body plastered to his back and the breathing in his ear was actually that of Seb. Kimi grinned and grabbed hold of the hand that had wrapped around his waist. He brought it up to his mouth and starting kissing it. He chuckled as he heard a grumble behind him and felt Seb move even closer.

"Well done, Mr Winner." Kimi said softly.

Seb smiled and sighed.

"Thank you." He said as he snuggled down back into Kimi.

"That was a great race." Kimi told him.

Seb breathed in deeply.

"Can we talk more in the morning? I need sleep." Seb asked, sleepily.

Kimi chuckled as he squeezed Seb's hand.

"Go to sleep, sleepyhead."

He grinned as he felt Seb place a little kiss on the side of his neck. They both fell asleep in the comfort of each others arms.


End file.
